


Did You get the Memo?

by tisfan



Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: There’s a cute girl in the interoffice mail department. Robbie enlists Jemma Simmons to send him memos constantly, so he has the excuse to chat her up.





	Did You get the Memo?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> Title from the movie Office Space

There was an angel standing by Robbie’s cubicle and if his mouth didn’t actually drop open and his tongue flop out like a wolf in an old fashioned cartoon, it surely wanted to.

“What?”

“Your interoffice,” the angel said, dropping a few manila envelopes tied with string onto his desk.

“You’re new? What happened to Mack?”

“He’s in charge of the department now,” Jemma said, kicking his chair from her spot on the edge of his filing cabinet. “Didn’t you get the memo?”

Robbie didn’t know. He just shrugged. “Sure, tell him congrats for me.”

“I would certainly do that, if I had any idea who you are,” the girl said.

Robbie blinked. “You’re delivering my mail and you don’t know my name?”

“So, I’m just supposed to tell him that Reyes says congrats?”

“Oh, it’s, uh. It’s Robbie,” he said, and offered the angel his hand.

She shook it and sparks did not _actually_ fly off her fingertips, and the whole ground didn’t shake when he touched her, and he most assuredly did not burst into flames. But it felt like all those things happened. “Daisy.”

“Just Daisy?”

She laughed, and birds did not chirp along with her, but it felt like that should have happened, at least. Music in the air. Church bells ringing.

“Daisy Johnson.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Daisy Johnson,” Robbie said. “This is Jemma Simmons, my very annoying cohort over in R&D.”

“Don’t let him fool you,” Jemma said. “He’s my annoying cohort in Marketing. Forever at loggerheads, we are.”

Daisy laughed again, a thrilling sound, and then gave a little wave, pushing her cart down the row. Robbie wheeled his chair backward so he could watch her. _Hate to see you leave, love to watch you walk away._

“Well, that was interesting,” Jemma said.

“You-- need to send me more interoffice memos.”

“Why? I usually just walk over here when I need something-- oooh, so you can ogle the mailroom girl.”

“I just want to talk to her, a bit,” Robbie said. “See if she wants to go for drinks with the gang.”

“All right, then,” Jemma said. “But I want first priority now the Malick project has gone through.”

“You got it, girl,” Robbie said, not bothering to mention he was already putting together the proposal to have her on his team. She didn’t bother to mention that she already knew he would.

“Lonely days are gone, I’mma goin’ home,” Jemma sang, giving Robbie a wink, “my baby just a wrote me a letter.”


End file.
